Lucageist
by Shibaryou
Summary: Suikoden II Spoiler warning! Luca Blight never went down without a fight, in fact, he's still not down for the count...
1. Shu, Where Are You!

Warning: Suikoden II Spoilers

Hero's Name: Riou (Duh)

Army Name: Wei

Castle Name: He Fei

Lucageist!

Chapter I: Shu, Where Are You?

He Fei Castle, once a run down castle, now a thriving city.

The war with Highland had finally ended, everyone was preparing for the rebuilding of Jowston. Shu, the Wei army strategist, was in his chambers...

Shu looked over various documents on his desk. The first act would be to assimilate the captured Highland territory into Jowston, while keeping the citizens aware that they will not be treated as Luca treated the Jowston citizens. That would be hard enough with the knowledge of Lord Riou's rune.

Shu sighed, looking at a grandfather clock on the wall, "I might as well call it day and enjoy dinner."

"Hoo hoo hoo..."

Shu's eyes widened, he turned...

...Nothing. He must have been hearing things.

"Hee hee hee..."

There it was again! What the hell was that! ...Probably someone in the bar, or the castle settling. That's just it, Shu.

"MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

...That was a bird. ...The...Jowston Loud Mouthed Eagle.

Shu carefully made his way to the door. He opened it.

About halfway, it slammed shut on its own.

"Who's there! Luc? Is this one of your damned tricks! I'm not in the mood!" Shu shouted, turning around.

"Close, pig..."

That voice... ...Impossible.

"...All right," Shu said, calming down, "Whoever you are, you do an incredible imitation of- AUGH!"

A white aura surrounded Shu, the strategist tried to scream, but he could not. Electricity, worse than even the Thor attack of the Thunder Rune, surged through his body.

After a moment, the aura faded and Shu fell to his knees, panting heavilly.

"...Hoo hoo hoo... Heee Hee Hee..." The strategist chuckled, "MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

-

Riou Genkaku and his fellow stars of destiny (excluding Kiba and Nanami, sadly, they had fallen during the war) sat at a large table in the dining hall. A fine meal was prepared by Hai Yo, to celebrate the victory over Highland.

"...Where's Shu?" Luc asked, breaking a dinner roll.

"Probably busy." Teresa replied, sitting across from Luc, with Shin at her side, "He wasn't here for lunch, or even breakfast."

"Too bad..." Riou lowered his head.

The door to the dining hall opened, loudly hitting the wall.

"Oh, Lord Shu!" Riou smiled, waving to the strategist.

Shu stood straight, looking forward at all of the stars of destiny, "...HELLO..." He said, through his teeth, smiling.

"Lord Shu, you're just in time!" Hai Yo came into the kitchen, carrying a roast pig, "The main course is just about to be served!"

"Oh...GOOD...I like...pig." Shu carefully made his way to the empty seat to the left of Riou, who stood at the head of the table. He sat down as Hai Yo rested the pig in the center of the table. He gave Riou the first piece, knowing which slice he liked.

"May I...please...have a leg?" Shu asked, somewhat strangely.

"Of course, Lord Shu!" Hai Yo smiled, cutting Shu's piece, "I hope you like the spices I used, it's recipe that Lord Gremio gave me."

"Oh, I LOVE pig... ...Especially roasted." Shu was staring at Riou as he said this, however, the army leader failed to notice the crazed look in Shu's eyes, looking somewhat like Sid whenever he tried to scare Tuta.

"I always thought you liked beef." Teresa said.

"I prefer pig... ...Roasted. Over an open fire."

Hai Yo placed Shu's plate in front of him.

"Thank...you..." Shu said, he furiously picked up the piece of meat, and (loudly) began to tear into it.

Hai Yo's jaw dropped, while various other stars gave him an odd look. Riou just stared at Shu, eyes widened.

Shu noticed this, "...Oh...Right..." He put down the meat, took a napkin and tied it around his neck. Again, he began tearing into the piece of meat.

Miklotov pushed his plate aside, losing his appetite as he watched Shu eat.

A few others did the same.

"Uh... Lord Shu... ...are you...feeling okay?" Riou asked.

"...FINE...LORD RIOU." Shu said, with his mouthful.

"You just seem to be acting weird..."

"I'm...very hungry." Shu replied. He tossed the cleaned bone behind him, it clattered on the stone floor.

"We can see that..." Viktor muttered.

"I would have expected you to be the one to eat like that." Flik whispered to Viktor. Viktor shot him a glare.

Shu stood up, "I need to...return to my quarters... ...To plan revenge- I mean... ...To strategize...things..." He left the table.

"...What the hell just happened?" Camus asked.

"As corny as it sounds, I believe Shu forgot his table manners at the door." Miklotov said, "...Among his wits."

"...So... What's for dessert?" Riou said to Hai Yo, hoping to change the mood at the table.

As he said this, Shu walked back into the dining room. His face and hands covered in chocolate pudding, "By the way, Hai Yo, I found this in the kitchen while looking for some more...pig... Delicious." He licked his fingers and left.

"...That." Hai Yo said, "Fear not! I made ice cream just this afternoon!" Hai Yo quickly ran back to the kitchen. His shouting was heard next, "SHU! GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY BUTCHER'S KNIFE!"

"...SORRY...!" Shu's footsteps, leaving the kitchen were heard.

Hai Yo poked his head out of the kitchen, "...Uh... I'll be back with dessert after I...make more ice cream..."

The stars began to talk...

"What do you suppose is going on?" Teresa asked, "Shu was perfectly normal this morning when I saw him."

"Maybe he's just in a hurry to go back to work." Miklotov suggested, "Even though it doesn't quite excuse his table manners..."

"Maybe he lost it, maybe thinking so much fried his brain." Apple said, "I've know Shu for years, he would never act like this normally."

Shu suddenly poked his head into the room, "...By the way... ...I'm perfectly normal and sane as of now. Don't suspect anything different, it's me, regular old Lu- ...Shu. Yes, Shu. Ta ta." The sound of Shu running through the castle echoed through the dining room.

"...I'm willing to go with fried brain." Riddley said

"Agreed." Various other stars said.

-

The next morning was just as weird, Shu was in the dojo... ...Training with a sword. He was doing exceptionally well, too. Various stars remained behind to keep an eye on Shu, something was definitely off about him. At breakfast, all he ate was bacon and sausage. He also threw a fit at Hai Yo when he found out the bacon wasn't really "pig," it was Kosher turkey bacon.

"TAKE THIS!" Shu threw his sword downward, slicing a block of wood into pieces. A few soldiers backed away as Shu continued to chop it furiously.

"Something's wrong with that man..." Long Chan Chan halted his training, he watched Shu closely, "Wakaba... Do me a favor and-"

"Get Riou?" Wakaba asked.

"-get me some food, I need to think on this."

Wakaba nodded, giving LC Chan a weird look as she left the dojo.

Long Chan Chan studied Shu's fighting style...He could have sworn he saw it before.

Shu gave Long Chan Chan a sharp glare, even the great (and gluttonous) martial arts master fell back as Shu stared at him. His eyes were different, somehow.

Shu grinned then went back to slicing a wooden dummy.

"...I know that fighting style." Long Chan Chan stood up, he turned to Riddley, who was observing the Kobold training, "Lord Riddley, when Wakaba returns, have her send my food to the bar, I need to think!"

"Uh... Right..." Riddley rolled his eyes as Long Chan Chan ran off.

Shu continued fighting like this for serveral hours, not taking a break. Soldiers were beginning to question whether or not Shu would ever stop. Almost all of the wooden dummies were destroyed, Shu even broke three sword hilts with his grip.

Flik and Viktor were the reason Shu finally stopped training, "Lord Shu... I don't want to disturb you, but, it's time you saw Lord Riou about what to do with the Highland Kingdom..." Flik said.

"...Oh, RIGHT..." Shu grinned, "I'll...See...Riou... ...Hoo hoo hoo...Hee hee hee... Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Shu chuckled.

"He's in his room, alone." Viktor said, "Y'know, tallest tower with that observation deck with no rail to keep someone from tripping and falling. It's also the one where no-one could hear you scream if you were being murdered, Riou's a light sleeper you know!"

"...Excellent..." Shu left.

"...Why'd you tell him all that? He's lived in the room below Riou."

Viktor shrugged, "I dunno."

-

Meanwhile, in Leona's bar... LC Chan and Wakaba were eating, LC Chan thought long and hard about Shu's fighting style...

...Then, it hit him!

"WAKABA! Quickly, get-"

"-more food?" Wakaba asked.

"No! Get Kahn! I must protect Lord Riou from Luca Blight!" LC Chan took a quick gulp of his drink, then ran off.

"Uh... ..Right..." Wakaba gave her master another weird look as he ran off into the castle. She then shrugged and looked in search of Kahn.

-

"Oh, Lord Shu!" Riou bowed, greeting his strategist, "Thank you for seeing me. I need your advice on how to deal with the Highland Kingdom. Since we conquered them, we need to-"

"LET'S...Discuss this on the observation deck, Lord...Riou...I need some fresh air..." Shu said, with an odd grin on his face.

"Of course." Riou nodded, smiling. He walked to the stairs leading to the observation deck.

-

LC Chan ran straight into Riou's room, throwing the door open, "LORD RIOU! SHU IS- ...Crap." Riou wasn't in his room.

"L-LORD SHU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? HEEEEELP! PUT ME DOWN!"

He was on the observation deck with Shu...Great.

LC Chan charged up the stairs, "LORD RIOU! I'LL SAVE YOU!" He arrived to find Shu holding Riou over his head, standing at the edge of the observation deck.

"MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Shu laughed in triumph, "NOW I HAVE YOU!"

"NO YOU DON'T!" LC Chan charged forward...

...and accidently pushed both Shu and Riou over the edge.

"...Eep." LC Chan looked over the edge. Riou was screaming and Shu was laughing maniacly... ...Like Luca Blight would.

That was when it happened...Be it a miracle or just good timing...

Feather with his rider, Ayda, swooped below Riou and caught him. Shu continued to fall, screaming "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" loudly.

Ayda and Feather landed in the courtyard...

Shu crashed through the ceiling of the restaurant, destroying a table.

Ayda climbed off of feather, however, she had trouble getting Riou to let go of her.

Flik, Viktor and other stars came to the scene, they had heard the screaming.

"LET GO!" Ayda shouted, Riou was a pale white and his eyes were wide. He was on Ayda's back, holding on like he did when Ayda and Feather caught him.

Viktor and Flik eventually pried him off of Ayda, but Riou didn't seem to respond.

"Lord Riou...Are you okay...?" Flik leaned forward, he waved his hand over Riou's eyes.

Riou suddenly jumped up, he grabbed onto Flik's cape and pulled him closer, "I...was...scared..." He said.

"We gathered that."

"So...scared..." Riou released Flik's cape and fainted.

"...What the hell just happened?" Viktor asked.

-

On the top of the observation deck, LC Chan sighed in relief as he saw that Riou was safe (although a bit terrified). He then looked to where Shu landed...

...The man was gone! Shu somehow survived the fall and ran off! That confirmed it! Shu was Luca Blight... ...Or possessed by him, rather. Either way, this was bad, very bad.

-

Hai Yo looked at the hole in his roof, then the destroyed table, "...What's with this place lately?"

A waitress shrugged, "Shu just...fell...Then ran off, screaming about something."

"...Well, he's paying for this!" Hai Yo growled, "Let's clean this up before lunch..." He sighed, "It'd better not rain today."

-

Huan and Tuta were looking over Riou, while Viktor and Flik stood guard, soldiers were placed around the entire area, windows, doors, inside, everywhere. LC Chan filled in the Castle, Shu was the one who pushed Riou off of the observation deck and then tripped and fell as well (as LC Chan described). Hai Yo confirmed that Shu survived the fall.

The door to Huan's office opened.

"Well, doctor?" Flik asked.

"He needs to stay in bed for a few days, from the look of his face when you brought him him, the fall took a few years off of his life. Other than rest, he's fine. A few bruises, his color should return in about a day."

"Good, we'll position guards around his room, around his bed, everywhere! Shu won't get away with this!" Flik shouted, "I can't believe he would turn on Riou like this!"

"He doesn't do it by choice." A voice from the corner of the room said.

"Who's there!" Viktor drew out his sword, Flik did the same.

Kahn stepped out of the shadows, "Relax. It's me."

"Kahn? I thought you left to South Window."

"Wakaba found me and brought me back. LC Chan filled me in, from the sounds of Shu's sudden change in behavior and his new laugh, he has been posessed!"

"But... By who?" Huan asked.

"Think, who is the one person who has good reason to come back from the grave to kill Riou?"

"...You... Don't mean..." Viktor looked back into Huan's office, cautiously.

"Luca Blight!" Kahn announced, "Luca Blight has possesed Shu to get to Riou. It's simple! The inhuman strength, the sudden pork intake, the laugh, it must be Luca!"

"...Impossible..." Flik sheathed his sword and lowered his head in thought, "...If this is true, then, we must be extemely cautious! Luca is out there, again!"

"Exactly, give me two hours and I can put a seal at Riou's door to prevent Luca from entering." Kahn said, "If you'll excuse me." Kahn bowed and left. A soldier passed by him, running to Viktor and Flik.

"Lord Viktor! Lord Flik!" The soldier kneeled, "Shu has been captured, he is being held in the dungeon. We await your orders, or those of Lord Riou!"

"Keep him captive, have as many guards around his cell as possible!" Viktor ordered, "No matter what, he cannot escape!"

"Yes, my lords!" The soldier ran off to give the orders.

-

Kahn's seal was in place, Riou was in bed. Now all that had to be done was find a way to exorcise Shu. That could be a problem...

Especially because Kahn didn't have the proper materials for such a thing.

"I'm sorry, but I need holy water." Kahn said, "Holy water and a priest."

"Aren't you a priest?" LC Chan asked. He, Ayda, Wakaba, Hai Yo, Viktor, Flik, Tuta, and Huan had gathered in the meeting hall. They were the only ones with knowledge of Shu's insanityposession.

"I'm not a priest! I'm a vampire hunter, there's a large difference!" Kahn said, "There is an alternative..."

"What's that?" Viktor asked.

"Well, Luca can only posess one person at a time, and only once." Kahn explained, "If we can lure Luca out of Shu and into another person, he couldn't posess Shu again. This can be done, and we can trap him into an object, instead of a person."

"An object? Like what?" Hai Yo asked.

"A lamp, an arrow, a book. Whatever it is, we can seal Luca in there permanently." Kahn said, "I'll begin placing seals around the doors in and out of this castle. That way, we can keep Luca in the castle. We'll have the homefield advantage."

"Good." Ayda said, "How do we lure him out?"

Kahn was silent, "...I'm still working on that..."

"...Great." Flik muttered.

"Wait! I've got it! What are the things Luca likes? Something he would leave Shu for someone else for?"

"...Killing Riou?" Ayda suggested.

"Besides that."

"...PORK!" Viktor shouted.

"...Pork?" Tuta asked.

"Luca always talked about pigs, and when he first possessed Shu, all he wanted was pork and things like that!" Viktor said, "We can lure him out with that! Hai Yo, can you make an all pork banquet tonight?"

"I can." Hai Yo said, "But how do we make sure he posesses someone we can easily identify?"

"Easy." Kahn said, "We'll set bait. Have someone stand outside of Shu's cell, alone, and talk about the banquet. Then, Luca will possess our bait."

"One problem," Huan held up a finger, "who's the bait?"

"Someone weak, someone Luca can't be at full strength with... Someone Luca could easily possess, as well..." Kahn thought.

LC Chan and Wakaba thought, everyone else lowered their heads in thought.

Tuta coughed while thinking.

All eyes went to Tuta.

"...No. OH, NO!" Tuta stepped back, shaking his head, "No way! No!"

"Tuta, it will only be temporary, you won't even remember what you did as Luca!" Kahn said.

"What if I kill someone?"

"You won't, we'll make sure of it!" Flik said.

"Tuta, you're a child. Luca couldn't be at full strength within your body." Huan explained, "Please, Tuta, we'll make sure you won't be hurt."

"...You promise I won't fall out of a window?" Tuta asked.

Kahn nodded, "Promise. We'll begin tonight. Until then, I'll start setting seals. Good luck, everyone." He left.

The group separated.

Flik and Viktor left to stand guard outside of Riou's room.

Wakaba and LC Chan to keep an eye on Shu.

Huan and Tuta back to Huan's office.

Kahn to place seals around the Castle.

Ayda to prepare for the battle.

Hai Yo to cook the food.

To Be Continued...


	2. I Don't Think He's In Shu Anymore, Tuta

Luicageist!  
Chapter II: I Don't Think He's In Shu Anymore, Tuta...

Shu roared, shaking the iron bars of his cell. The guards were gone, they left when they heard of Hai Yo's all you can eat barbecue!

All you can eat...PORK barbecue! Shu's mouth was watering, his eyes showed his clear intent to eat as many baby back ribs as he could, his hands were tender from shaking at the bars for the past few minutes...He wanted that food, dammit!

"Mmm...! All you can eat pork barbecue!"

A voice... Who could that be?

"I can't wait!" The same voice... A child...

A young boy with his hair in a single bun walked towards the cell, almost oblivious to Shu's presence.

He rubbed his stomach and licked his lips, "I can't believe Hai Yo is making an all pork barbecue! Pork chops, bacon, ribs, roast pig, everything!"

That was the last straw.

A bright aura surrounded Shu. The young boy looked up at Shu, screaming and backing up against a wall.

"I WANT MY BABY BACK RIBS!" Shu screeched, the bright aura shooting into the air, then flying straight at the child. The aura surrounded him for a moment or two, then disappeared...

Shu fell back, "...Ugh..." He held his head, "What happened? What am I doing here? Tuta! What's going on?"

Tuta's head was down, "Hoo...hoo...hoo..." The boy chuckled...

"T-Tuta?"

"Hee...hee...hee..." Tuta raised his head, "MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

"TUTA! STOP THAT!"

Tuta continued his maddening laughter as he left to the kitchen, following the scent of barbecue sauce.

Shu stared at the door Tuta had exited from...What just happened?

-

Kahn, Wakaba and LC Chan waited at the door to the kitchen. The rest of the stars were eating, aside from those who were part of the plan (Even Viktor, who begged for just one rack of ribs).

Tuta was coming down the hall.

"Now." Kahn said, going into the hall.

LC Chan and Wakaba gave a signal by waving their hands and standing in the doorway. They pulled out a paper seal for each of them.

Across the room, Ayda and Huan blocked the doorway. Huan then whistled a tune to himself. They held two paper seals as well.

In the hall, Viktor and Flik took two paper seals from their pockets and waited.

Kahn approached Tuta, the young possessed boy tried to act casual, "Tuta. I need to speak with you." He said.

"...Sorry," Tuta said, "but I'm hungry... I want to eat..."

"No, you won't, Luca Blight."

Tuta stepped back, growling.

"Luca, this has gone on long enough! Exit Tuta's body and into this," He held up a crystal ball, "or I'll exorcise you and trap you in a much hotter climate. We can do this the easy way for the hard way!"

A bright aura surrounded Tuta.

Kahn opened his jecket, revealling a paper seal pinned to his shirt, "Don't try it, Luca. This seal will prevent you from possessing me."

The aura disappeared, "...FINE!" Tuta charged forward and kicked Kahn in the leg.

"AUGH!" Kahn fell to the ground, holding his leg in pain, "Something tells me I should have planned for that tactic." The crystal ball he held flew into the air, and shattered on the ground.

Tuta charged at LC Chan and Wakaba. They held up paper seals like the one Shu had.

Tuta hissed at them, running off.

"CATCH HIM!" Kahn screamed, "Without that ball, I'll need to exorcise him myself!"

LC Chan and Wakaba ran off to capture Tuta.

Kahn painfully got up, he limped to the door and stood there. If Tuta came back that way, he could still block him.

Outside of the castle, Kinnison sat under a tree, deciding not to join the others for the barbecue in the kitchen. Shiro was with him, like always.

He then saw something in the distance... Tuta, running to the castle gate. Not too odd, except that he was being chased by Wakaba and LC Chan...

Shiro began to growl, then bark loudly as Tuta came closer.

"What is it Shiro?" Kinnison asked, "What are you barking at?"

Tuta stopped short of Shiro, he then roared at the large wolf.

Shiro backed off, whimpering.

"Tuta! What's going on?" Kinnison backed away. Something had to be wrong if Tuta could scare Shiro like that.

Tuta ran off, trying to get to the castle gate.

As he got there, there was a bright flash. Tuta was launched back a few feet.

"Nice try!" LC Chan shouted, "Kahn put up a barrier on all of the gates! You won't escape so easily!"

Tuta growled, getting up and turning to LC Chan, "YOU'LL NEVER STOP ME, PIG!" He screamed as Wakaba restrained him, "LET ME GO! LET ME GO!"

"Sorry, Luca, but Tuta exactly the strongest star of destiny, your super strength is easier to hand in this form!" Wakaba said, chuckling.

Kinnison watched the event unfold, trying to figure out exactly what was going on.

Kahn approached Tuta, "Luca, I have all of the necessary materials to exorcise you and rid you from this world!" He held up a black hand bag, "Let's see here..." He held up a pistol with a label that said "Property Of The Howling Voice Guild" on the barrel, "Silver bullets," he handed the gun to LC Chan. The Martial artist carefully held it, "Oh, you can relax, it's not loaded."

"Oh, good..." LC Chan held it normally... Which made it go off into the air.

"...Or maybe it was." Kahn said as a duck fell to the ground, missing LC Chan by a few inches. He pulled a cross out of the bag.

Tuta hissed, glaring at the cross, then roaring at it. He struggled harder to get out of Wakaba's grip.

"Is he supossed to do that?" Wakaba asked.

"...Actually, no, he isn't..." Kahn handed the cross to LC Chan, "But, it never hurts to see what it can do to him!" He then pulled out a bottle of garlic, "Hm...I don't think this will help." He dug through the bag, trying to find something, "Ah! Here it is!" He pulled out a small crystal ball, "Once I transfer you into this, Luca, you'll be sealed forever!"

Tuta screeched, a white aura surrounded his body.

"I have seals on everyone here, Luca! You won't be able to escape Tuta!" Kahn raised the ball, lightning flashed in the sky and thunder roared.

The aura continued to glow.

"DEMON! BEGONE FROM THIS BOY AND ENTER THIS CRYSTAL BALL!" Kahn roared, the lightning and thunder continued, "BEGONE! THE POWER OF THE RUNES COMPELS YOU! THE POWER OF THE RUNES COMPELS YOU!"

Tuta hissed, then screamed loudly as the aura began to vanish. Tuta fell limp in Wakaba's arms, "...Ow..." The boy moaned.

"There! Luca is sealed forever!" Kahn chuckled, "Well, I suppose we have a feast to return to, and friends to alert with good news." He walked off, passing by Kinnison and Shiro. LC Chan followed, while Wakaba carried Tuta to Huan's medical tent.

Kinnison stood there, with his head down in thought.

Wakaba stopped, "Uh...Kinnison, it's a long story. We'll tell you what happened tomorrow with everyone else, okay?"

"...Of course." Kinnison said, his head was still down. Wakaba left, a smile spread across his face.

"...Pig..."

Shiro whimpered in fear.

-

The feast was a happy one. Luca was finally gone.

Huan rushed to his office to check on Tuta.

Kinnison joined in the feast after a while, but he seemed to avoid LC Chan, Wakaba and Kahn. They understood, however, he had just seen them exorcise Tuta. He probably thought they were insane.

Wakaba watched as Kinnison went straight for a plate of ribs on a buffet-esque spread of food...

...Then she looked confused as Kinnison took about half of the plate and piled it onto a smaller plate. She never knew he had that much of an appetite.

"Hey, where's his wolf...dog...thing?" LC Chan whispered to Wakaba.

Wakaba shrugged, "Kinnison probably told him how pork bones aren't good for dogs...At least, I've heard that they aren't."

"Yeah, they're like chicken bones." LC Chan added.

Wakaba kept a close eye on Kinnison, then seeing something odd...Under his sleeve, his skin was bloodied... Looked like he had been cut or bitten.

-

Huan was putting a few bandages of scrapes Tuta (who was asleep from exhaustion) has received from the ordeal when he heard the sound of something scratching his door. Huan walked to the door and opened it...

Shiro limped into the office, then sat next to the patients' table. He seemed to want to be treated.

"...I'm not a vet." Huan said.

Shiro whimpered.

"All right. I'm done with Tuta, so I can take a look at you." Huan kneeled to Shiro, "What hurts?"

Shiro held up his paw, Huan looked at it, "Feels broken... Did you fall?" Shiro shook his head, "Fight a monster?" Shiro whimpered, "...Monster?" Shiro shook his head, "Then who?"

Shiro whimpered again, looking away saidly.

Huan then noted some blood on Shiro's lip, "...You fought a human?"

Again Shiro whimpered, as if he had been betrayed. Slowly, the dogwolf nodded his head.

"...What happened, Shiro?" Huan then realized that he was talking to a dogwolf hybrid, he wouldn't get any answers outside of barking, "...On second thought, let me just bandage you up. You'll need to stay off this paw for a few weeks."

Shiro nodded, sadly.

Huan also noticed that Shiro received many bruises...Whoever he fought, fought back, and Shiro was not the kind of dogwolf to attack humans... There was a reason for all of this...

...But what?

-

Riou finally woke up...

His room was dark, except for moonlight shining through a window.

He was alone.

...Or was he?

Riou heard breathing, a chill ran down his spine..

...He smelled barbecue sauce...

...This was...more than likely a bad thing...

Two yellow eyes appeared, glowing in the darkness...

Riou began to shake as they came closer.

"...Lord...Riou..." A voice...

Riou whimpered.

The sound of paper rustling was heard, then the figure stepped into the light.

Ridley stood with a large paper bag, "Hai Yo prepared a feast tonight, I brought you a doggy bag." Riddly said, smiling. His kobold eyes, however, glowed in the darkness.

Riou sighed in relief, leaning back, "Oh, thank you, Lord Ridley."

Ridley put the bag on a nearby table, "Good night, sir." He bowed his head and left.

Riou carefully got out of bed, he still felt shaken from what happened earlier... Why would Shu suddenly turn on him like that? Why did he try to throw him off of the balcony?

-

Kinnison had finished eating, he proceeded up to Riou's bedroom...

...Now was the time...

The door to the room, however, had a seal upon it... One of those annoying "holds sacred symbols on a piece of paper duct taped to the door" seals...

Kinnison drew out a sword he stole from the dojo and cut the seal with ease.

The bottom half of the paper floated to the ground. Now he could enter.

-

Riou was eating a pork chop when he smelled something weird. He sniffed the air, "...Barbecue sauce?" He said aloud, smelling it again.

Riou hadn't bothered to light a lamp, he ate in the moonlight. He looked into the darkness...

A pair of glowing eyes awaited him.

"Ridley?" Riou asked.

Footsteps...Ridley was approaching.

...Or not.

The figure stepped into the moonlight...It was Kinnison.

"Oh, hello Kinnison." Riou bowed, "Would you like some food?" He motioned to the plate of food from the doggy bag.

Kinnison shook his head. His eyes glowed in the darkness...

...Wait a minute...

Kobold eyes glow...

...Human eyes... ...Don't...

...Normally...

"There's... ...another pig...I would rather eat..." Kinnison reached to his side and unsheathed a sword.

"...Eeep."

-

Hai Yo was cleaning up after the feast, mostly, he was picking up bones from where Kinnison sat... He had never known someone to have such an appetite...

"eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"

What was that?

Hai Yo looked to the doorway...No-one was there...

"eeeeeeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE..."

The noise was getting louder...

"EEEEYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Riou ran by the doorway, Kinnison after him (laughing madly) and holding a sword.

"...Oh, dammit! KAHN!" Hai Yo shouted, grabbing his trusty wok and running after Riou and Kinnison.

-

Kahn was in the bar, celebrating with, Viktor, Flik, Wakaba and LC Chan over the defeat of Luca Blight.

"We rule!" Wakaba shouted, holding up a glass of juice.

Viktor, Flik, LC Chan and Kahn laughed, toasting their mugs of ale.

Their celebration was cut short as Huan burst into the bar, panicked, "Guys, I don't want to alarm you, but-"

"HELP ME! HELP ME!"

"HOO HOO HOO HEEE HEE HEE MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

"KAAAAAAAAAHN!"

"WOOF! WOOF! WOOF! WOOF! WOOF!"

Various bar patrons turned to the door in confusion, hearing the sounds of what sounded like a chase.

"...Don't tell me," Kahn began, "Luca posessed someone else, he's chasing Riou, while being chased by Hai Yo and a Dog?"

"Exactly." Huan said, "They all ran by my office, Shiro joined in the race despite a broken paw." The doctor shrugged, "This is one hell of week, isn't it?"

"Well, we can just trap him in the crystal ball this time..." Flik said, getting up.

"Uh... No." Kahn said, getting up but looking away.

"Why not?" LC Chan asked.

"I threw the ball into the lake." Kahn explained, still looking away.

"...Why?" LC Chan, Viktor, Flik, Wakaba and Huan asked.

"Well, if it broke, Luca would be released...So, I threw it in the lake to prevent the chance of it being broken..."

"...You didn't CHECK to make SURE that Luca was inside of the ball?" Flik shouted.

"Well, I assumed he was trapped... " Kahn faced the others finally, they were glaring at him, "Give me a break, it's my first exorcism! I'm a vampire hunter, remember?"

"Guys... Riou?" Wakaba pointed to the door to the main hall. The group exchanged 'Oh, crap'-esque glances and ran into the main hall.

Riou was in the corner of the room, trembling. It should also be noted that a sword was wedged into the wall, only a few inches above his head.

Kinnison was on the ground, with Shiro on his back, pinning him. Hai Yo was repeatedly hitting him in the head with a wok.

"...This really is one hell of a week..." Wakaba said.

The others nodded in agreement.

"We need another crystal ball or crystal ball-like object!" Kahn said, "Crystal balls are the easiest items to seal spirits in. Everyone still have your seals?"

The others nodded.

"Viktor, Flik, make sure no-one else comes into the room." Kahn ordered, "Hai Yo and Shiro will keep Luca subdued, Huan you help them. LC Chan, Wakaba, look for another crystal ball or similar object! Move out!"

The group split up.

Kahn prepared for the exorcism.

-

Wakaba and LC Chan looked through LC Chan's room.

"What about this?" Wakaba held up a rubber ball.

"I think it needs to be crystal or glass...Besides, I like that ball." LC Chan said, "Maybe this?" He held up a snow globe, with a sign that said 'Greetings From Rockaxe' in it.

"Nah."

"Well, we have nothing... ...Hey! Wait! I never use this... It's the right shape, might not be glass, but..."

"I could see Luca using it to his advantage." Wakaba stated as LC Chan picked up a bowling ball.

LC Chan sighed, "...Maybe we should see a shop?"

"Hey! Jeane's rune shop might have empty crystals!"

"To the rune shop!"

-

"Let me go! LET ME GO!"

It took the power of two men and a wolfdog hybrid, but eventually, Kinnison was tied to a chair.

"Luca, if you had us tied up, would you let us go?" Huan asked.

"...Grrrrrr..." Kinnison growled at Huan.

Viktor and Flik held off a crowed of soldiers and stars of destiny that tried to get in from the bar.

Wakaba and LC Chan finally returned, holding a crystal ball.

"Oh, good! Where did you find it?" Kahn asked.

LC Chan and Wakaba exchanged glances, "Uh..."

-

Jeane stared in horror as the door to her shop was broken down.

She inspected the store... It was empty...

Nothing seemed to be missing...Wait...

...Where the hell did the crystal ball on her counter go?

-

"...Nowhere." LC Chan and Wakaba said.

"All right, Luca! This is the end!" Kahn raised the crystal ball, "BEGONE FROM THE BODY OF THIS BOY, DEMON! BEGONE!"

Lightning flashed through the windows, thunder roared from outside.

"...Where does that always come from?" LC Chan asked.

"BEGONE AND ENTER THIS BALL! THE POWER OF THE RUNES COMPELS YOU!"

Kinnison hissed.

"THE POWER OF THE RUNES COMPELS YOU!"

Kinnison roared.

"GET IN THE BALL!"

The white aura surrounded Kinnison, "NO! NO! YOU PIGS! I'LL BE BACK! I'LL BE BACK AND I'LL DESTROY YOU! I WILL!"

A bolt of lightning shot from Kinnison's eyes and into the ball, Kinnison screamed loudly. The lightning and thunder from outside became more and more violent. The crystal ball glowed brightly with an unknown energy...

...Then...Silence...

"...Is...Is it over?" Viktor slowly approached Kahn.

Kinnison had collapsed, while Kahn was kneeling on the ground, panting.

"...Yes..." Kahn held up the crystal ball.

A mini-Luca Blight in full battle armor floating in the middle of it, screaming curses and making obscene gestures at Viktor.

"I just need a minute to put a seal on it... Luca is too weak to be a threat anymore..."

"...Wait..." Riou stood up, "You mean... Luca...was alive?"

"No," Kahn said, "his spirit, however, posessed Shu, Tuta and Kinnison... They had no control over their actions... That explains their odd behavior..."

Riou was silent.

Shiro stood next to Kinnison, he whimpered and began licking his master's cheek.

Kinnison slowly stirred, "Sh...Shiro...? What...happened...?"

The wolfdog wagged his tail and barked happily. Kinnison was back to normal.

-

Things returned back to normal in He Fei Castle by the next day...

Kahn put a seal on the crystal ball, Luca was forever trapped within it. He left back to South Window.

Shu was released, his name was cleared.

Tuta and Kinnison recovered, they were being treated by Huan for slight exhaustion, and Kinnison for a bite on the arm from Shiro. Shiro had apparently attacked him when he was possessed by Luca, being able to sense Luca's aura.

Viktor and Flik went to the bar and shared the story with everyone they could.

LC Chan and Wakaba went back to their normal training in the Dojo.

Hai Yo received a rather odd cooking request from Riou...

Riou...

-

Riou sat at a table in Hai Yo's restaurant, he had a napkin tied around his neck.

Luca, in the crystal ball, was glaring at the boy. He was positioned right across from Riou.

"Since you tried to kill me repeatedly," Riou said, kindly, to Luca, "it's time I had my own revenge..."

Hai Yo walked to Riou, with a plate of pork ribs and an extra large bottle of barbecue sauce.

Luca's attention turned to the ribs, he licked his lips. He drooled, looking at the delicious, tender, juicy ribs that fell off the bone. The barbecue sauce was even a popular brand from Highland, Luca's personal favorite...

Hai Yo sat the plate in front of Riou, he looked at the demon prince in the crystal ball, grinning, "Mmmm... Ribs." He said.

Luca watched in horror as Riou started to eat the entire plate, smothering each rack of ribs in barbecue sauce, always telling Hai Yo how excellent the ribs were... ...In front of him...

Luca's stomach growled, a small whimper escaped his mouth.

...Welcome to Hell, Luca.

The End


End file.
